tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyborneer Series
Cyborneer Series is an unfinished YouTube series created by ShermanZAtank. Overview The ''Cyborneer Series '' is a primarily action-based series with comedic elements added in between. It tells the story of Cyborneer who, together with his close friends CyborHeavy and CyborScout, safeguards the powerful Australium Saxxy from those who seek to use its hidden power for their own evil schemes. It also follows the exploits of Cyborneer's rivals, CyborSpy and CyborMedic, and their subordinates as they attempt to acquire Australium for themselves and destroy Cyborneer and his friends. Many of the videos are short encounters between one or more of the major characters, however a few make up significant encounters in Cyborneer's story and often include all the major characters who were created at the time. Others include characters from outside Cyborneer's direct modiverse. Only the videos which have significance in the overall story have been listed here. , CyborSpy, Cyborneer, CyborScout, CyborHeavy and the Soldier Drones]] Plot Episode 1 This video introduces the viewer to the protagonist of the series, Cyborneer, whose abilities and goals in life are explained. A brief Introduction is also made for CyborHeavy, who quickly shows his displeasure at being woken from his nap. The Saxxy, the most powerful Australium artifact in existence, gives it user god-like powers and make them virtually unstoppable. CyborSpy, the main antagonist, appears and attempts to steal the Saxxy like he once did and now seeks to gain its power again. His attempt is quickly interrupted by one of Cyborneer's sentries, much to Cyborneer's pleasure. Episode 2 Cyborneer (while he was still an ordinary RED engineer) is working on the Saxxy in the intelligence room of 2Fort. He is drawn away by CyborHeavy (as an ordinary RED heavy) calling for his help in trying to fix his minigun. As Cyborneer leaves, Cyborspy (as an ordinary BLU spy) uncloaks and proceeds to check out what Cyborneer was working on. He quickly sees and grabs the Saxxy, and an ominous rumbling is heard followed by CyborSpy self-ubercharging before passing out. When he comes back to his senses, CyborSpy is greeted by the sight of a RED Pyro armed with a fireaxe, laughing maniacally with the intent to kill him. In desperation, CyborSpy holds out his arm and to his surprise, the Pyro is slammed against the wall. Cyborspy quickly realises that the Saxxy is giving him god-like power over the Pyro and quickly decides to kill him. Up on ground level, just as Cyborneer gives up on trying to fix CyborHeavy's minigun, he hears the Pyro's death rattles and bolts back downstairs just in time to encounter CyborSpy with the Saxxy in his hand. Cyborneer is quickly put in a telekinetic choke hold, but just as the spy finishes taunting Cyborneer, CyborHeavy steps in and punches Cyborspy, freeing the engineer from the choke hold. Despite putting a fierce fight, CyborHeavy's hand is quickly pinned to the wall and he is knocked out. Just as Cyborneer attempts to grab his pistol he is again caught in the Saxxy's telekinetic power. Cyborspy then spots a sleeping RED Demoman's Stickybomb Launcher which he uses to blow up both Cyborneer and CyborHeavy. After undergoing several months of recovery and Cybernetic upgrades, Cyborneer and CyborHeavy go to retrieve the Saxxy from Cyborspy, who has enslaved the BLU team to mine Australium for him in Goldrush. After the duo reach CyborSpy, CyborHeavy is almost immediately thrown out of the fight by the Saxxy's telekinetic power, but when he attempts to use it on Cyborneer, to his shock, Cyborneer pulls out a Golden Wrench and takes advantage of CyborSpy's surprise to pull him down to ground level. The two Cybors engage in a short melee before they draw their Australium weapons. In a single swift attack, Cyborneer disarms CyborSpy and uses the Golden Wrench's telekinetic power to drop him into the bomb pit with explosive results. Cyborneer regains the Saxxy and leaves along with CyborHeavy, whilst Cyborspy is last seen being attacked in the BLU spawn by the BLU Soldier and Sniper he earlier enslaved. Episode 3 CyborSpy, whilst searching for Australium in Gravelpit, kills a BLU Engineer with the Cable Kunai. He is promptly discovered by a BLU Soldier who attempts to arrest him. CyborSpy swiftly outsmarts the Soldier and plants a mind control device on his back. He immediately activates the Mind Control Sapper and watches as the Soldier drops to the floor, before eventually sitting up and uttering 'I am a robot". As CyborSpy examines the Soldier, he is ambushed by a BLU Medic who attempts to kill him with an Übersaw. Before the Medic can react the Soldier knocks him over and drives a shovel into his skull, killing him instantly. Seeing the success of the mind control pack, CyborSpy recruits an army of Soldier Drones who assemble at his base in Foundry. Cyborneer and CyborHeavy spy on the assembly until the Administrator sends out an alert, at which point they make a hasty departure. Episode 4 A RED medic wakes up to find himself strapped to a table staring at a large laser manned by Cyborneer, who quickly activates the device and the medic screams in terror while Cyborneer lets out an maniacal laugh. His delight is quickly interrupted when he is ambushed by CyborSpy, who misses and stabs the computer he was working on. Just as the two are about to fight, the Medic screams in agony as the laser goes into overdrive and fills his body with pure Australium energy. The table explodes and both Cybors jump down to see the damage. As the smoke clears, the Medic has turned into CyborMedic, to the shock of the two Cybors. CyborMedic's rage immediately becomes apparent as he vows to kill Cyborneer. He promptly transforms the destroyed remains of the table into Australium Übersaws. At this point, three Soldier Drones comically enter the room and attempt to kill CyborMedic but are promptly killed by the three Übersaws before any of them can react. CyborHeavy then appears from the other entrance and challenges CyborMedic to a melee. CyborMedic simply transforms the control point into Australium and uses it to block the entrance. CyborSpy quickly disappears leaving Cyborneer to face the Medic alone. Meanwhile, CyborHeavy attempts to break through the control point to help Cyborneer, by boosting his robot arm with Australium. In the main room Cyborneer desperately fights a losing battle against CyborMedic's Ubersaw attacks and is quickly pinned to the floor. Just as CyborMedic is about to deliver the Coup-de-Grace, CyborHeavy punches the control point out of the way and knocks CyborMedic unconscious with it, saving Cyborneer's life and allowing the duo to escape. After regaining consciousness, CyborMedic swears revenge on Cyborneer. Episode 5 After being kidnapped, CyborMedic wakes up in an Australium-proofed cell. CyborSpy offers Cybormedic a chance to work together to kill Cyborneer and he quickly agrees. The two villains set out to find a source of Australium in cp_DegrootKeep but a local Demoking calls on his soldiers to stop them. CyborSpy and Medic kill the soldiers with relative ease. The king, believing himself to be safe on the castle wall, continues to taunt the Cybors until CyborSpy scales the wall with his cable kunai and murders the king. CyborMedic turns the metal gate into Australium and smashes it down, allowing the two to meet at the Australium inside the keep. Episode 6 The video starts by introducing a character called Major Scout Guy to the audience. MSG quickly spots a stash of Australium and goes to investigate. Knowing the value of the metal, MSG seems pleased with his find until he is interrupted by CyborSpy, flanked by 2 soldier drones, who tells him to leave so he can claim the australium for himself. MSG refuses to leave, but the spy just smiles maniacally. CyborSpy orders one of the drones to shoot MSG but the drone has his head shot off before even firing a shot much to the surprise of CyborSpy. The angered spy tells the other soldier armed with a rocket launcher to fire. MSG dodges the first shot and as the soldier drone lines up for a second, MSG loads a frost shell into his scattergun. They fire simultaneously, but MSG's shell hits the Soldier's rocket as it leaves the launcher, freezing in place. The soldier then explodes much to the annoyance of CyborSpy. MSG mocks the soldier's incompetent nature prompting CyborSpy to shoot his exposed scattergun out of his hand. MSG quickly regains the initiative by knocking down CyborSpy, forcing him to drop his Enforcer. The enraged CyborSpy attempts to directly attack MSG, who easily dodges CyborSpy's punches before jumping into the air. CyborSpy suddenly reveals his Cable Kunai and pulls MSG to the ground before punching him back. MSG, seeing that CyborSpy is still armed with the Cable Kunai, decides to go all-out and activates his power boost, taking CyborSpy by surprise and knocking him unconscious in one blow. MSG is then ambushed by another soldier drone, but just as the soldier drone is about to assassinate him, Cyborneer intervenes and kills the drone. CyborSpy then decloaks using a Dead Ringer and vows they will meet again before disappearing. After MSG and Cyborneer get to know one another, Cyborneer gives MSG Australium Imbued Slug rounds for his scattergun. These rounds make the weapon far more effective against Australium powered opponents. The 2 freaks become friends and go their separate ways. Episode 7 Cyborneer and CyborHeavy go to ctf_doublecross where they have been told there is an Australium cache by an anonymous tip-off. When they get there, they are alerted to CyborSpy's presence by a loud-mouthed soldier drone. CyborSpy quickly asks CyborMedic to intervene which he does. He quickly absorbs 5 pieces of Australium (significantly increasing his power) and prepares for combat. CyborHeavy immediately charges Cybormedic, but his attack is easily blocked by the medic who promptly punches onto a lower bridge where a squad of soldier drones are waiting to ambush him. Cyborneer then attempts to attack the medic but he too is thrown aside with ease. In an attempt to even the odds he deploys his arm cannon, but Cybormedic quickly steps on the device jamming it and pinning Cyborneer to the floor. As CyborMedic goes for the Coup-de-Grace, he is shot in the back by Cyborneer's ally Major Scout Guy. MSG quickly deploys his subordinate TelroSpy to assist the outnumbered CyborHeavy. Cyborspy attempts to assassinate MSG but is blocked by Cyborneer punching him with the Arm Cannon. The fight breaks off into three parts, CyborHeavy and TelroSpy vs. the Soldier Drones, Cyborneer vs. Cyborspy and MSG vs. Cybormedic. CyborMedic eventually gains the upper hand over MSG, who is forced to call for help from Cyborheavy and TelroSpy (who have already defeated the soldier drones). CyborHeavy immediately charges in and attempts to fight Cybormedic but is almost immediately knocked back by the medic who informs his opponents of their imminent deaths. Seeing no other options, MSG activates his power boost and he and CyborHeavy perform a combined punch attack to disable Cybormedic. Meanwhile Cyborneer searches for the cloaked CyborSpy. CyborSpy silently decloaks behind Cyborneer and attempts to backstab him, but is himself backstabbed by Telrospy. The 4 Heroes regroup but just as they begin to celebrate, they notice that both Cyborspy and Cybormedic have disappeared. Episode 8 After being defeated in Episode 7, CyborMedic commissions CyborSpy's engineer drones to build him a robotic subordinate called CyborPyro. Upon his successful construction, Cybormedic has CyborPyro kill the engineer drones who created him with brutal efficiency. Episode 9 CyborPyro is sent on a mission to find a secure Australium sources in tc_hydro. Upon finding a cache of Australium, he spots a RED Vagineer, which quickly retreats into a nearby tunnel. With orders to neutralize any living being in the area, CyborPyro follows. After losing sight of the Vagineer, he locates a second batch of Australium but is ambushed by the same RED Vagineer. He dodges the initial attack and the two combatants prepare for battle. The Vagineer is initially surprised by CyborPyro's strength and is knocked back, but quickly retaliates with his rope fist, slamming CyborPyro against two walls and damaging him slightly. The RED Vagineer laughs maniacally, not noticing CyborPyro absorbing an Australium bar. CyborPyro then punches straight through the Vagineer's exposed chest and then incinerates the Vagineer. Believing the Vagineer to be dead. CyborPyro gives the all clear for the Soldier drones to recover the Australium. Several minutes later, however, the Vagineer regains consciousness and kills the soldier drones with ease. Episode 10 CyborSpy is given a pure Australium sapper which gives him god-like powers. He quickly tests it out on 2 unfortunate soldier drones before crushing the engineer drone who delivered the device by simply clenching his fist. He then attempts to kill CyborMedic, however his attempt is interrupted by CyborPyro who, along with CyborMedic escape in the ensuing explosion. Cyborspy then attempts to take over gm_bigcity, while his soldier drones are lining up the local populace for execution, a BLU female scout kills the 2 guarding soldier drones forcing Cyborspy to intervene. He quickly overpowers the scout, but just as he is about to deliver the Coup-de-Grace, Cyborneer steps in and knocks the spy back, Cyborneer is quickly knocked down in the ensuing fight, but is saved at the last second by CyborMedic. CyborMedic makes it clear that he is only helping Cyborneer because he wants revenge on CyborSpy. The 2 temporary allies fight a fierce battle against the super charged Cyborspy, but with the help of the female scout, they manage to blow up Cyborspy. His job done, CyborMedic departs, but just as Cyborneer begins to thank the scout for her assistance, Cyborspy decloaks behind him, Enforcer in hand. The scout knocks Cyborneer out of the way, saving his life, and takes a bullet to the left eye in the process. Cyborspy quickly cloaks away leaving Cyborneer to tend to the critically wounded scout. Despite her injury being critical, Cyborneer refuses to give up on her and takes her back to his base for an emergency operation. The Scout wakes up with a RED Cross-Comm Express attached to her head and CyborHeavy directs her towards Cyboneer, whom she expresses gratitude towards for saving her life. Cyborneer then gives her a shortstop modified to fire the same caliber as fired from Major Scout Guy's scattergun. It is then revealed that the female scout is now known as CyborScout. Episode 11 Cyborneer asks his good friend Major Scout Guy if he would train CyborScout at his place so that she will be ready for any situation. MSG agrees and TelroSpy goes to Cyborneer's lumberjack cabin to pick up CyborScout, he picks her up and teleports himself and her to Major, who has a training regime for her and sets her right to work, training her like he trained Orangeman before her. In the little time of a week and CyborScout had improved in her combat abilities exponentially, as a treat, Major and Telro decided that CyborScout should have a day off, CyborScout, Major and TelroSpy go to cp_gravelpit for the day off, unbeknownst to them though, they are being spied upon by a mysterious mercenary called Savior and his employer, CyborSpy. At Gravelpit, all is going well until Savior makes himself known, in one fell swoop, he easily takes out Major, who is very weak from the constant battles he has been in and because of the liberal use of his power boost, and then quickly goes to incapacitate CyborScout and send her to CyborSpy, TelroSpy intervenes just in time and teleports himself and Savior to an unknown location. CyborScout takes Major back to his hideout at tr_target and contacts Cyborneer for help. Episode 12 CyborScout takes Major back to his base at tr_target and waits for Cyborneer, Cyborneer returns just in time with Johann Van Windhoek, the head doctor at Teufort Hospital, Johann manages to heal Major just in time, while the 2 latecomers celebrate, Major wakes up confused, asking CyborScout where TelroSpy is, CyborScout reveals that TelroSpy has gone missing. Major, unable to take it in, gets up and smashes the table in front of him in a fit of rage. Cyborneer, concerned, goes to cp_gravelpit to investigate, there he finds Telro's Detective Noir and Savior's damaged Cross-Comm Express, he hears a faint crackling of CyborSpy trying to contact Savior, and Cyborneer hacks into the frequency just in time, he threatens CyborSpy by saying that when he finds him, he will kill him. CyborSpy jeers at Cyborneer and cuts off the broadcast. Episode 13 Following the events of the last episode, Cyborneer and CyborScout look after Major while he recovers from his injuries. Everything is going well until The Evolved Vagineer and his subordinate Vagispy interrupt them, the Evolved Vagineer orders the Vagispy to attack CyborScout, while he deals with Cyborneer. Cyborneer, not being able to concentrate on the fight, starts to lose his grip on the fight, but not before injuring the Vagineer, meanwhile CyborScout struggles with the Vagispy, but manages to win the scuffle. This, while pleasing Cyborneer, angers the Vagineer and it knocks Cyborneer out in a fit of rage, as it goes towards CyborScout to kill her, Major wakes up just in time and get the Vagispy away from CyborScout, he orders her to take care of Cyborneer while he deals with the threat alone. As the fight ensues Major seems to be fighting a losing battle, as the Vagineer manages to do some visible damage, as Major wants the fight to end as quick as possible he uses his power boost ,which seems to have grown stronger since being healed, and he manages to beat the Vagineer in a battle of pure strength. Despite his victory, Major gets knocked out by the Vagispy, who then unleashes a sonic scream at CyborScout and Cyborneer, giving the malformed freaks enough time to retreat. Later, Cyborneer talks to Major about TelroSpy, saying that Telro wouldn't die so easily. This seems to lighten Major's spirits as they all celebrate. Meanwhile the two Vagi's lament over their defeat, the Vagineer being especially angry. Episode 14 CyborHeavy and CyborScout are sent to check the old Mann Manor for Australium. Believing the manor is abandoned, the two Cybors are surprised to find a PRL spy who promptly dies at the entrance. They are then ambushed by CyborPyro and CyborMedic. Just as CyborMedic is about to finish CyborScout, Drunk Monk intervenes, determined to settle his own score with CyborMedic. The two Cybor heroes are left to fight CyborPyro without their weapons, while Drunk Monk and CyborMedic face off in the Manor. CyborPyro eventually gains the upper over CyborScout, who is pinned down. At this point Johann Van Windhoek uses his stun ability to freeze the Pyro in place. CyborHeavy quickly takes advantage and severs CyborPyro's head from the robot's body, disabling him. Dr. Windhoek inquires about the fate of Drunk Monk who has just gained the upper hand over Cybormedic and dealt a serious wound. Just as he is about finish off the medic, Drunk Monk sobers up, loses his balance and falls to the floor below taking CyborMedic with him. Dr. Windhoek quickly heals Drunk Monk but much to CyborHeavy and Drunk Monk's dismay, proceeds to heal CyborMedic, as he is bound by the Hippocratic Oath to do so. In the confusion, CyborMedic mocks the four heroes and escapes the manor. Episode 15 In response to Gray Mann's Robot invasion, Cyborneer and Cyborspy agree to a temporary truce and meet at Mannworks to halt the advance of a robot horde. At Mannworks, Major Scout Guy and Drunk Monk both arrive to lend a hand. Once the team is ready, they encounter the horde being led by a RED Heavy-bot wearing an Team Captain. Before the proper battle can begin, however, a robotic version of Captain Demoman appears, much to the embarrassment of the RED Heavy-bot, and is promptly shot in the face by Cyborspy. As Cyborspy and his soldier drones open fire on the Soldier-bots, MSG and CyborScout attempt to take down the Heavy-bot, but their attack is thwarted and they are forced into a fight with a RED Scout-bot accompanied by several weaker BLU Scout-bots. Cyborneer attempts to take on the RED Heavy-bot, but is easily defeated without even scratching the robot. CyborHeavy charges in to defend his friend, however the Heavy-bot's strength is equal to that of CyborHeavy's. Drunk Monk simultaneously takes down two Demoknight-bots in one go, however CyborHeavy is defeated and tossed aside. As Cyborneer is about to receive the Coup-de-Grace, CyborMedic intervenes and begins to fight the Heavybot on his own. Much to his alarm, the Heavybot can absorb Australium like him and surpasses him in unarmed combat. Seeing it is becoming a losing battle, Cyborneer takes drastic actions and teleports back to his lair to acquire the Saxxy, leaving Cyborspy to deal with several new Spybots. MSG loses his scattergun and is forced to use his power boost to defeat the RED Scout-bot, whom he knocks down in one punch. He and CyborMedic then attempt to attack the Heavy-bot together, however their combined strength doesn't even faze the robot who knocks them both out. Cyborscout is quickly overwhelmed by the number of opponents and is also knocked out. Drunk Monk and Cyborspy are left fighting together when they too are taken out by a sentry buster. Just when all seems lost, Cyborneer returns with the Saxxy in hand. He quickly uses it to dispatch the Heavy-bot's troops before confronting him personally. Unlike their last encounter, Cyborneer quickly overpowers the RED Heavy-bot and delivers the Coup-de-Grace with a payload cart full of explosives using the Saxxy's power of manipulation, blowing the Heavy-bot to smithereens. List of episodes #Cyborneer: AKA my idea for a Gmod/TF2 Freak #The Engineer and his Australium #The Spy who loved Australium #The Rise of CyborMedic #Cyborspy: Evil at work #Cyborspy encounters Major Scout Guy #The Cyborshowdown #CyborPyro #CyborPyro's First Mission #Cyborspy's Scheme #CyborScout's Training #Desperate Times #Confrontation Part 3 #An unexpected Encounter #Cybor vs machine Trivia *The Series initially included every single video involving at least one of the Cybors, however the format has now been switched to videos which play a significant role in the story. *The name of the third episode (The Spy who loved Australium) is a direct play-off of the title of the James Bond Novel and Film, The Spy who loved me. *Episode 4 was originally named the Birth of CyborMedic, however the related videos under this were (to say the least) inappropriate and totally irrelevant to the video and it had to be reuploaded under its current name. *Originally the Series contained 14 episodes by various authors, however it has since been switched to its current format. *Although Cyborspy and CyborMedic had been allies since episode 5, Cyborspy's betrayal was planned almost as soon as the alliance was made. *'The Engineer and his Australium' was actually produced and released before 'Cyborneer' but was placed second in episode order in order to give Cyborneer an introduction. Category:YouTube videos